The biochemical and biophysical properties of developing skeletal and dental tissue proteins are being studied by several techniques. Dentin, bone and enamel matrix proteins are also investigated as to their functional and structural influences on active mineralization in biological systems. Special emphasis is placed on phosphoprotein and glycoprotein biochemistry in these hard tissue matrix studies.